


Crisis Zero

by stancool2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stancool2/pseuds/stancool2





	1. The day that changed my life

      “Souta! Wake up for breakfast already or you’re going to be late for school again.” That dream, who is that? This was the fourth time this week, the dream would always start with me in a church as I could faintly recall the walls melting down around me into blood, without warning the floor below me would crumple and I would fall straight through it. Just as I’m about to fall, a hand reaches out towards me and grabs onto me, who could that be? “Souta! Get your lazy bum down here already geez…” “Alright, alright.” I got up and dragged my seemingly lifeless body to the washroom. Before I knew it I was at the entrance ready to leave for school.

 

               “Here, it’s your bento for lunch almost forgot to hand it to you haha.” I reached out and gently pat my sister on the head, “Thank you I’ll be back soon.” “Have fun at school, can’t wait for the day when you bring back a beauty who would care for you as much as I do, then again with that sort of luck you need to get a girlfriend, I might as well use it to ballot for the new super limited edition Magical Girl Kyoka figurine.” “It’s not my problem, it’s the girls around me…ouch!” “Enough with the excuses and leave already.” She throws my bag at me and ushers me out. As I headed to school, I could see the usual bunch of “popular” people walking in groups past me. Why am I not part of this exclusive bunch of people? Well there is a long history behind it let’s not dwell into that… “Hi, are you from Sendo High School?” I turned around and before me was this girl around 165cm tall with beautiful blue eyes and long pink hair exactly like the color of sakura flowers. She can’t possibly be talking to me; no guy even wants to talk to me let alone a girl. I turned back and continued walking to school.

 

               “Good morning everyone, oh Souta it seems you are finally punctual today. It’s good to see that you aren’t late again.” I greeted her and walked back to my seat at the corner of the class, as I walked past my classmates I could faintly hear some of them “Wow, can’t believe he is actually on time today.” “What a loser, can’t believe sensei still cares about him.” Placing my bag down on the floor under my desk, I slouched back on my seat trying my best to ignore their comments. But who knew? This very moment was the moment that would change the course of my life and affect me for eternity. “Class today we have a new transfer student from urgh let me see, well the record doesn’t state where she is from but…you may come on in the introduce yourself.”

 

               Wait, she…she is that same girl, the one I met earlier, did she follow me all the way here? I hope she wasn’t talking to me just now oh boy, another negative first impression of me. “Hi, my name is Hanabi but you can call me Hana. I come from a far off country but that isn’t important. Pleased to meet all of you, oh and that boy who came in before me, what’s his name?” The whole class turned around and stared at me, “You wouldn’t wanna involve yourself with him.” Hanabi walked over to me and bowed down, “Thank you for guiding me here, without you I would probably be late for school. I’m Hanabi and you are?” Her eyes, they were like crystal diamonds, glistening in this otherwise dreadful classroom I despised so much. “My name…Souta, Souta Kentaro. You can call me whatever you like, I don’t really ca…” “Souta? That’s a lovely name pleased to meet you. Sensei, can I take this seat beside him?” That moment I thought to myself, what a drag, of all the people in this class to bother, why me. That day, I was given the task to show Hanabi around the school and to make her feel at home and even worse this happened. “Souta? I don’t really have a place to stay around here in Japan, it’s weird for a girl to you know…” “No.” I turned around and started my way back home but each time I turned back, there she was just following me seemingly having nowhere else to go. “Tsk, how long are you going to follow me?”                   

 

               “Eh? Onii-chan you’re on your way back too? Great here’s all the groceries today and can I ask who this girl is? Oh boy, could it be? Because of my motivational words my hopeless brother here has finally found himself a…” “No. She’s just a transfer student who doesn’t have a place to stay but she keeps pestering…” “Of course she can stay! What a thoughtful brother I have, maybe you aren’t as hopeless as I think you are. Hey hey, what’s your name? My name is Yukina but you can call me Yuki hehe.” “Oh, nice to meet me my name is Hanabi and thank you so much! Humans are truly kind and compassionate beings!” Yukina jumps forwards and embraces Hanabi, “There’s no need for that, we just so happen to have an extra room that no one uses anymore." Is it just me or is she really weird? Anyways this day keeps getting worse, the annoying dreams, the idiotic classmates I have and now this random girl is living with us, give me a break.

 

               Once we reached home, I placed all the groceries into the kitchen where Yukina starts to prepare dinner. “Souta! Bring our guest to her new room and help her set up the bed and all!” What a drag… “Ok, Hanabi follow me, a few ground rules here, firstly no loud noises after 10 if not the neighbours would be annoyed not to mention Yukina, secondly since you are a girl, you use Yukina’s bathroom and not mine please and lastly when I’m busy please don’t disturb me, I hate being….Hanabi?” She suddenly fell forward and landed into my arms, “Are you alright? You feel like your burning up a little.” I instinctively carry her into my room gently placing her onto my bed. “I’ll be setting up your new room, when I’m done I will inform you.” I turned around ready to walk off when I feel a tug on my shorts. “Mother, don’t leave me, mother I want you to stay with me please…” “Mother?”               

 

               Two years ago, when Crisis Zero happened, the world was split into two dimensions. The normal dimension and the zero dimension, at least 40% of human population were wiped out from this crisis including my mother, she sacrificed her life for mine and Yukina’s. Those two years sure passed by fast, I sat down beside Hanabi and held onto her hand tightly. “Mother don’t let go.” Soon enough Hanabi was fast asleep and the grip on her hand loosened. I got back up and headed to her room and started setting everything up, maybe she lost her mother too during Crisis Zero, whatever it’s none of my business.

 

               “Shit, it’s 11 already I should sleep soon thank god the weekends are here, I can finally rest in peace.” The minutes passed quickly and before long I was back in that dream, “Fuck, this church again? The walls it’s bleeding again, I’m falling again aren’t I? Someone…someone…save me…” A hand came out to me again and this time I can feel it, it was soft yet firm, I wrapped my fingers around the hand tightly… Soon my eyes opened and I was awake, above me was a face and as I looked down at my right hand. “Wait, Hanabi? Oh…fuck…sorry I didn’t mean to touch you there.” I retract my hand from her breasts and rolled off the bed, “Anyways why are you on my bed? This isn’t your room, your room is down the…” She placed her finger onto my lips, “Shhh, you will wake Yukina up. I heard you calling for help and you looked like you were in a lot of pain so I came in and was about to sleep beside you but you woke up, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you I just thought maybe I could ease your pain. I…I don’t blame you for violating me it’s not really your fault besides men are all like this right?” What the fuck is going on, is this how a girl’s breast feels like? Why is she acting so calm? “No, sorry I didn’t mean to touch you there but thanks, I was having a nightmare, I’ve been having it for a few days now and it just won’t go away.”

 

               “I understand.” She knelt down beside me and placed my hands over hers, “My mother used to tell me whenever you are in trouble or pain just call out to the person you love or care for you the most, they will almost surely appear before you and protect you from any danger. Next time you have a nightmare just call out my name and I will be there for you just like how you were there for me when I was in pain.” “Hanabi…Hanabi…thank…” Before I knew it a slipper came flying at my face, “It’s only the first day and you can’t control your animal instincts already huh…do you wanna die Onii-chan?” “Yuki-chan…this isn’t what it looks like, please…really…no joke you can ask Hanabi.” Next thing I knew I was knocked out…


	2. Hanabi Van Astrea

 “Ouch…the sun’s up already? Wow Yukina really hit me hard there…” I held onto my jaw as I made my way to the bathroom to wash up. “Souta-kun good morning, did you have the nightmare again?” “Good morning, no and what the heck are you doing in the male’s bathroom? Put on some clothes idiot if Yukina sees us she would knock me out again indefinitely.” I quickly hand Hanabi a towel to cover up her body. “You don’t like my body? Is it ugly? I’m sorry if it’s a sore to see.” Hanabi wraps the towel around her and looks away. Shit, what do I say? What kind of a scenario is this? In this situation even a tsundere ending would be easier to escape from, hell I’d gladly take a kick or a punch than to answer this question… “Well, your body is nice? I guess? But I’m a guy and you are a girl, it’s weird and awkward for me.” Hanabi gave me a blank look as if she didn’t understand why it would be weird. “Anyways let’s head down for breakfast after we are done, wouldn’t wanna keep Yukina waiting.”

  After making our way down, we sat down and started digging into our breakfast. “Well Hanabi told me what happened yesterday night but still, you deserved that punch for violating her hmph.” “Yukina what is this food? It’s so delicious!” How delicious can egg and ham get anyways…this girl is really weird. “So, Hanabi tell us where you are from? And maybe why you are here?” I looked up at Yukina and turned my head over to Hanabi. “Well… I can’t really say where I am from but…there are people after me who want me dead so I have to disguise myself as a student in Sendo. Sorry I really can’t tell you where I am from or not now at least.” What the heck, so having hitmen and assassins after you is less of a secret than where you are from? Weird might even be a compliment used to describe her. “Oh, well you can stay here as long as you want until the bad guys give up chasing you right Onii-chan.” “Haiz…whatever.” “Thank you for letting me stay at your place!” Hanabi gets up and bows down towards us, “I, Hanabi Van Astrea, swear to protect this household till death from this day on.”

  “Van Astrea?” My sister got up and stared down at Hanabi. “Daughter of Wilfred Van Astrea? Creator of Crisis Zero?” “Errr Yuki what are you saying?” “Souta stay out of this. You, your name isn’t Hanabi, tell me what your real name is. Answer me!” “Yuki-chan…whatever my father did I wasn’t part of it, if you are angry at me I can understand that, then I am sorry.” “Souta, get out of the house. I said get out! You are the daughter of Van Astrea, as a protector of the light, I will end your life right here demon!” A blade forms into Yukina’s hand as she lunges at Hanabi striking down hard with killing intent. Then purple light began to shine from the impact, the dust soon cleared and before me Hanabi stood holding onto Yukina’s blade. Hanabi completely changed, she had two horns protruding from her head, a tail with a heart at the end and was clad in a skintight revealing costume, kinda hot to be honest but heck what is going on. “Yukina, I don’t want to fight you, listen I am not my father not anything like him at all trust me. I’m sorry but I really don’t want to fight you.” “Shut up, you would never understand how it feels like to lose someone dear to you, if Crisis Zero never happened…father and mother would still be here!” Without warning, she dives at Hanabi again, “Enough!” I put my body between Hanabi and Yukina, “Look Yukina put the blade away, we don’t have to resort to violence.” “What are you saying? Get out of my way!”

  I grab onto Yukina’s arm, “Put the blade away, please you don’t want the house crashing down and attracting attention ok? Besides I trust her, she said it herself she is against her father so she probably didn’t contribute to Crisis Zero.” “Hmph…fine” The blade vanishes from Yukina’s hand and she walked back into her room. “Souta-kun, I’m sorry, I…I should leave, I can understand why Yukina hates me and my family name. It is true my father caused Crisis Zero but I was affected too, my mother she tried to stop him but in the end, she failed and the virus killed her. I have been through the pain your sister and you both went through, I am truly sorry Souta…”

  “I’ll calm Yukina down, don’t worry, no one knows of your real identity so let us just keep it as Hanabi ok? No Van Astrea and all that alright? We both lost someone precious in our lives, I’m truly sorry for your loss as well. Cheer up!”

  After that day, Yukina went back to her normal self and I guess looked over the fact that Hanabi was a Van Astrea. So this is how my life with a demon princess began, who knows what the future holds anymore and I really don’t wanna find out.

  Two years ago…

  “Wilfred! This is madness! If you unleash this radiation, it will kill all human life both on Earth and here in the Zero Dimension! Never mind me dying, but our daughter, she’s part human too! She could die as well, Wilfred please stop.”

  “You two will merely be sacrifices for the greater good, now finally all mankind will end and I shall take their place and become Earth’s one true ruler.”

  “Not if I stop you!”

  “Celeste, stop don’t touch that!”

  “Mother! No mother what is happening to you. Those spikes what is that. Mother!”

  “From now on, you will be Hanabi, my Hanabi, you must live, I don’t have much time left go, take this pearl and crush it, you will be warped to the world of the living. Remember, I will always love you my dear Hanabi, now go.”

  “Mother I won’t leave you…please mother don’t let go off me we will both leave this place together! Mother? No…I love you…no…”  
  
  Crisis Zero, it was a worldwide pandemic where some humans started to grow purple spikes on their bodies and soon their flesh will rot away leaving only a crystalized skeleton behind. Approximately 40% of the world’s population was affected and killed off by this pandemic, it was chaotic with riots everywhere. I, Souta Kentaro, and my sister, Yukina Kentaro, were unaffected by the virus however our mother was unfortunate. Why were we unaffected we didn’t know, but after the incident, Yukina developed abilities that a normal human would not have but I on the other hand did not. The world was never the same again after Crisis Zero for some it caused their time to end, for others it served as a motivation to continue living. You may ask what Crisis Zero meant to me, well it gave my sister and I strength to continue living day after day after day.


	3. A Date?

 “Hana! Follow me there’s an arcade that I wanna show you!” Yukina grabs onto Hanabi’s arm and drags her to Tom’s Games, “Arcade? What is that?” “Just follow me come on it’s really exciting and fun, trust me!” Thinking back a few days ago when a fight broke out between those two, haiz…has Yukina really gotten over it already? Before long we were at the arcade, “Hana! Hana! Look at that stuffed dog, isn’t it adorable?” “Yes…it is…”, Hanabi’s eyes were glued onto the puppy then she turns around and looks at Yukina, “Can I have it? Please Yuki-chan?” Yukina grabs onto my arm tugging it continuously, “Onii-chan, do it for her!” “Well it can’t be helped then, your wish is my command just sit back and enjoy!” “Hanabi secretly between you and I, my brother is really amazing at doing all these kind of useless things, haiz if only he could put his talents in the right place.” Why you…never mind that, “And here you go! That was easier than I thought it’d be.” I hand over the stuff puppy over to Hanabi, her eyes lit up as she embraced the stuffed puppy in her arms tightly. “Thank you so much Souta, thank you thank you! I will treasure it forever!” Yukina jumps onto my back seemingly celebrating my “victory” when suddenly, *grumble* *grumble*

              

               Yukina clenched her faces with her hands over her stomach. “Onii-chan I think I ate too much taiyaki just now, my stomach ooo ooo. I think I’ll head back first, bring Hanabi around the shopping district, we don’t really have women clothing her size. Have fun!” Grumble… “Yukina do you need me to…” Just like that, she was gone, just how fast is she? Wait hold on so now it’s just the two of us, bring her shopping? Alright you can do this, theirs is not need to panic! “Souta, what clothes do girls normally wear?” What kind of a question is that… “I’m not quite sure, sorry.” Of course you’re not sure you idiot, you’re just a lazy, useless shut-in. “Oh, what about that, let’s go there come!” Hanabi points at a nearby Xara outlet. At that moment, Hanabi wraps her arms around my arm, holding on tightly, then I could see her cleavage perfectly from above as she pushes herself closer onto my arm, “Hanabi don’t hold onto me so tightly.” Her grip loosens instantly and she faces the direction opposite of me, damn did I piss her off? Is she mad at me? Why am I so stupid…

 

               Before long we were in the store, “Does this look nice on me? What about this? This too!” “Why not try them all young lady?” A store employee walks up to us taking Hanabi to the fitting room. “Ah you must her boyfriend am I right? Well follow us too as I transform your beautiful girlfriend into a princess befitting of any prince.” I stared in complete awe at the employee and Hanabi, instantly frozen and left speechless, “Boy…b…boy..what?” From the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Hanabi snickering. Was she laughing at my reaction or could she be happy…nevermind I’m not dumb enough to think she will actually be happy. “Hey knock it off, what’s so funny geez…”

 

               “Alright, the first piece, this is a vintage british women’s clothing dating back all the way to the 1900s. The black leather gloves and the flat cap hat, oh my what a gorgeous combination!” “No…people will mistake her as an intellect which she clearly isn’t, next!”

 

               “This is the latest women’s fashion trend, quite skin revealing however with her looks and that perfect body, pulling it off is an understatement…” “Next…”

 

               “That would be 6500 yen thank you.” Soon we were on the way back home, “Souta I really like blouse and shorts, I feel so free and light and they look good on me, right?” “Yeah…I guess?” Honestly going out shopping with a girl isn’t my strong suit, heck anything to do with girls are out of my can-do list and isn’t she standing too close to me? But the closer I look at her, the harder it was to take my eyes off her, no no what is wrong with me. “Hey Souta, are you ok? You seem nervous? Is it because of me?” Shit you idiot now she thinks it’s her fault. “No of course not, if anything it’s probably because I never went out shopping with a girl before? Plus you are standing too close to me, I guess?”

 

               “But you go out shopping with your sister right?” Hanabi seemed to have edged even closer towards me as I felt her arms wrapping around mine. “Well that’s cause she’s my sister…” “Souta, thank you for today. It was really fun for me, I have never gone out shopping before so this is a first for me. Really thank you for giving me a place to call home and making me feel like family.” Soon enough tears started to trickle down her cheeks as she tries to hide her tearing face with the stuffed puppy. At that moment, my heart started beating faster and faster, “Cute…” “Souta?” I quickly turn the other way, “Hey let’s quickly reach home before it gets dark.” Damn it Souta you idiot, control yourself don’t make yourself look stupid sheesh…

 

               “We’re back!” Hanabi went back up to her room first while I unpack the clothes we bought today, “Onii-chan, hehe, was today fun for you two? Just a guy and a girl together out shopping, so how was it hehe.” “Cut it out, she thought it was fun that’s all, I’ll be showering don’t disturb me.” I headed upstairs back into my room to grab my change. “Geez…you’re no fun, no wonder you’re single hmph, ohhhhh the latest episode of Magical Girl…”

 

               I sat down on my bed and removed my shirt, “What was I thinking just now, staring at her like that, my heart…what am I saying a guy like me could never ever fall in love with such a perfect looking girl.” I got back up with a fresh set of clothes and exited my room. “Souta? Errr…” Hanabi stares at my body seeming shy and nervous, but more importantly, “Hanabi…why are you…naked?” Hanabi continues to stare at me and starts to prod my body with her finger, “Hanabi…what are you doing…” “Souta…can you…shower with me?”

 

               “So errr is the bathtub too small, I could always leave first you know.” Why the heck am I here again, I don’t recall ever agreeing to this, someone please save me. “Souta, stay, we are family, right?” Hanabi asks with her back facing me. “Hanabi, of course but still…” Hanabi gets up and I could feel her wrapping her arms around me, “Souta…in my world, families always bathe together and help each other wash up, we are family so…let me help you…” I could feel Hanabi rubbing my back with a cloth as her body slowly descend upon mine, before I knew it I could feel her breasts gently caressing my back. “Hanabi…” What should I do? Should I stop her before it’s too late or should I take advantage of…no I can’t do that…what kind of a man would take advantage in this situation…

 

               “Hanabi, thanks for being so thoughtful but…” At that split second, the door behind us slid open and I could feel a strong, cold presence slowly approaching me from behind. “Onii-chan, what do you think you are doing huh? Taking advantage of Hanabi’s innocence? So you just can’t keep your manly desires for Hanabi to yourself…prepare to…” I instantly jump out of bath and perfect executed a forward roll towards the entrance of the bathroom, “No! No! You got this all wrong, Hanabi tell her please this was your idea not…” “ENOUGH!” Yukina leaps out towards me and a blade materialized in her hand again, the next thing I knew, I was knocked out cold again…

 

               From a far distance…

 

               “Yes sir, target Elizabeth Van Astrea confirmed. Permission to carry on my mission?”

 

               -Transmission over-


	4. The Assassin

     From the back, Hanabi seems like an innocent and normal 16-year-old teenager, but in truth she is the princess of the Van Astrea family of the Zero dimension. It has been two weeks with Hanabi around and ever since she’s here, life seems to be more interesting and meaningful, I guess having her around isn’t that bad. *bell starts ringing*

  “Alright class is dismissed!” Hanabi walks up to me with her bag in her hand, “Hey Souta, can we drop by the arcade again? I want another stuffed animal to accompany Sniffles.” “But we have to shop for groceries first, Yukina gave me this list of items to buy.” A smile beamed across her face as she grabs my hand, “Let’s go!” Just as we passed by the school gate, there she was again, a girl probably around the same age as Yukina with long silver hair stood outside Sendou High’s school gate seemingly stalking me. It’s been 3 days already, I have noticed her near my house, the market where Yukina and I go to buy groceries and recently even my school, I ought to do something about this.

  “Souta don’t space out! Hurry before the arcade gets crowded!” Hanabi whips the list of items from my hands and ran off to the market without me. Now’s my chance to ask that girl…and in that short span of time, she was nowhere to be seen. “Whatever, Hanabi wait up!” Before long we were at the market, “I’ll go find the top half of the list and you find the bottom half, got it? We really have to hurry before the arcade…” “Ok I got it.” I took the bottom of the list and made my way to the fruits and vegetables section. At the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of the girl again. “Hey, you over there.” She turned around and stared me in the eye and quickly left the store. “Hey hold up!” I ran after her without hesitation and soon enough I caught up to her.

  “You’re fast for a human, I’d give you that.” The girl looks at me calmly and sits down on a bench beside the river. “Thanks for your compliment non-human, do you mind me sitting next to you?” “Not at all.” I sat down on the bench making sure I left a significant gap in between us. “So…my name is…” “You are Souta Kentaro, son of Hinami Kentaro, a student at Sendou High, currently 16 this year and lives with your sister and this girl who calls herself Hanabi.” Holy shit, is she some major league stalker? Why would such a pretty lass like her stalk an unsociable, degenerate shut-in like me? Stop, think straight that’s obviously not the case so, who is she? “So I’m guessing you are stalking Hanabi right? I mean you can’t possibly be stalking me right?"

  “Stalking? You? You indeed have a sharp eye, so my hunch was right, you did notice me after all. Well look, I have zero interest in both you and your sister but this Hanabi girl, do you know who she is?” What does she mean? “She’s just a normal girl, nothing wrong.” I have to keep her identity a secret regardless. “I see, so she hasn’t told you yet, well she is known to those in the Zero Dimension as Elizabeth Van Astrea. A criminal in both dimensions, she is wanted for being an accomplice in co-creating Crisis Zero, I am sure you are wary of that incident. She is responsible for multiple demon lives so I was sent here by under a contract to kill her. I hope you can understand…” “Souta! There you are…where were you? Did you get the other half of…why is she here?” Hanabi drops the groceries on the floor, seemingly ready for combat against this girl. “Souta, get behind me, she is dangerous.” Hanabi dashes in front of me, placing her body in between this girl and I.

  “Hanabi, you know her?” “Yes, she is an assassin under a contract by a rival demon family, people nickname her Tsukuyomi. Why are you after me too? Did Tetsu hire you? I can’t believe you still work for that brat, he clearly wants the Van Astrea gone so he can rule over the Zero Dimension!” Tsukuyomi snickers, “I do this for the money, I can’t be bothered with the Red Crimson clan or you Van Astreas. Yes you are right, he did hire me and promised me sanctuary and protection from those after me. Goddess of the Moon, please heed my call, Tsukino-ha!” A blade curved into the shape of a moon appears in her hand, if I don’t do something now, shit is about to go down...

  “Hey, put the weapon away alright, you wouldn’t want to cause a commotion, we can talk this out alright…” Before I knew it, I felt a sharp pain in my leg, a minor gash formed on my calf as I fell over in pain. “Souta!” “Hanabi stay there, don’t fight her…” Normally in these circumstances, I would save myself and run, but for some reason, my mind kept telling me to stand back up and protect Hanabi. What am I doing…fuck… “Souta Kentaro, please stand down, do not interfere with…” I placed my hand onto her arm, “Put the sword away, please…” *smack* Tsukuyomi sent a spinning kick to my side knocking me back down onto the floor. Regardless I endured the pain and quickly got back up only to get kicked down again and again, “Just stay down human, please, I don’t usually kill those that aren’t part of the deal…” However, no matter what she said I knew if I couldn’t convince her to stop, Hanabi will surely die...

  “Tsukuyomi, please stop. Souta stand down please, why…” Hanabi falls onto her knees, “Stop…stop…Souta…sorry…” At this moment, I couldn’t feel my right leg anymore and the pain has succumbed over my will power, I collapsed onto the ground motionless. Is this the end for me? Hanabi…no…come on Souta move! Come on! Tsukuyomi quickly turns her attention to Hanabi, ready to finish her mission once and for all. However as she walked past me, I reach out and grabbed onto her right ankle, fuck I have to save Hanabi. “Run…Hanabi…get Yukina for help…don’t look back just…run…” “Souta, no…I’m not leaving you behind…”

  “Souta Kentaro, why are you willing to go so far to save her. You are dying, anymore attacks from me, you might really die…so why…is she forcing you? I can eliminate her and you will be a free man, you don’t have to…” “You’re wrong…Hanabi is nothing like what you think she is. Before I met her, my life was always boring, every day was the same shit over and over again. I dreaded going to school and the only reason keeping me going was my sister. But ever since Hanabi came, every day seemed more fun and exciting, even a total shut-in like me started to look forward every day with her around. You call her a killer? A tyrant? She’s nothing like that, her father might have been a total douchebag but she…she is nothing like him! So why am I risking everything for her, I honestly don’t know for sure how this is really worth it but…I can’t just let a girl get killed without trying to protect her…besides without her, I would lose hope in life again…so please…spare her…” My body gave in at that moment, I felt my grip loosen and my vision started to fade. Souta, at least you can die knowing you tried, god damn it, was that really worth it, Yukina…sorry…Onii-san let you down this time…Hanabi…please make it out alive...

  “Where am I?” My eyes opened up again and my vision came back to me, in front of my eyes, I could see Hanabi placing her hands above my chest. Her hands were glowing green as sweat starts dripping down her face, her eyes eventually caught my eyes and a sudden relief overcame her worn out look. “Souta! Thank god! You aren’t dead!” Hanabi hugs onto me tightly and I could feel warm water rolling off my back, “Hanabi are you crying? What happened, where is Tsukuyomi?” Hanabi doesn’t respond and continues gripping onto me tightly, her tears flowed down fast and free. “Hanabi…” Yukina walks into the room with tears on her face, “Onii-chan!” She lunges forwards onto us and wraps herself around my left arm. “We thought you weren’t going to make it…Hanabi…thank you!” I placed my left hand over Yukina’s head and gently cuddled her. “How can I possibly leave you alone in this world Yuki, I’m your only family left, I will never leave Yuki…” Yukina got up and smiled, “I know that…but don’t ever scare me like that again, Hanabi probably has a lot to say to you…*sniff* *sniff* I’ll leave you two alone for a while…” As soon as the door closes, Hanabi sits back up straight.

  “Souta…Souta…why would you do something so stupid for me…we barely know each other…why idiot!” Hanabi clenched her fist and gently punches me in the chest. I reach out and wipe away the tears on her face with my thumb and smiled. “I just did the right thing, I can’t let a girl die, not a cute girl like you…” “What…idiot…idiot!” Hanabi suddenly pushed her body forwards and gave me a kiss. I could feel her lips enveloping mine as she tugged me closer towards her. Her fingers rustled through my hair as her body continued to inch forward. Soon enough my back was lying against the bed with her slender, curvy frame pressed against my body. I moved my right hand over to cup the back of her head, gently tangling my hand in her hair. I could feel her heartbeat through her shirt as it pressed against my bare skin, without thinking, my left hand reached below as I placed it underneath her skirt, against her panties. “Souta…” Hanabi gets back up in a sudden motion and fell off the bed, “Ouch…” I quickly got up too and helped her up, “Sorry Hanabi I didn’t mean to frighten you, what was I thinking…” “It’s fine although you did catch me by surprise…” Hanabi’s face turned red as her eyes darted to the side seemingly embarrassed about our actions beforehand. “Souta, sorry I…I shouldn’t have kissed you…I was just so happy and…you risked your life just to save me…you are my hero…I…I lo…love…” Hanabi suddenly turned away and darted out of the room, leaving me in a state of shock. Did she just say she loves…don’t think too much, it was in the heat of the moment, she probably didn’t mean anything, that kiss was just a thank you kiss…I…urgh…

  “Kentaro.” A figure appeared behind me as I spun around in fright. “Tsukuyomi? What are you…” She places her finger over my lips and examined my body, “So she completely healed you, even your internal organs…that girl…she must be really tired and weak right now.” Tsukuyomi sits down on my bed letting out a sigh. “So what happened after I was out.” Tsukuyomi looked back up at me and smiled, “You were right, I was fooled this whole time by Tetsu, after seeing what you did, you couldn’t possibly be lying about who she really is. Besides, what you did kind of moved me, she’s lucky to have a dependable man like you.” “Are you blushing…?” She gets back up and the blade forms again, “Do you want to die this time?” I shook my head intensely mostly cause I didn’t really want to die, obviously. “So…if you don’t complete your mission what happens?” She turned around and looks up through my window.

  “If I don’t turn up soon, Tetsu will realise something is wrong. He will send more men after Eliza…Hanabi and he will probably come after me as well. I lose my chance of being a freeman and a life of peace. Souta Kentaro…you better take responsibility over me…because of you…my life…I hate you…” *hmph* She’s definitely blushing… “If that happens, Tsukuyomi, can you help us? With you…we can probably defeat anyone after Hanabi.” She walks back towards me and kneels down, “I have decided, Souta Kentaro…as much as I hate you…you are a noble and compassionate man. I…I…Tsukuyomi hereby vow to serve you as your protector and your follower…” What is happening right now, the same girl that tried almost killed me is kneeling down and doing all this…what… “Never mind that, just be our friend and help us, besides do you have a real name?” Tsukuyomi looks up at me and shakes her head, “I don’t really have any faint memories of neither my childhood nor my name…” “Well, what about Kyo, cause I feel like Tsukuyomi is too long and calling yourself a god is pretty weird…so just Kyo, does that sound good?” Her eyes lit up and she jumps out at me, embracing me tightly, “Kyo. Kyo! Sounds good to me, thank you so much master!” Master…huh…what is happening with my normal peaceful life!!!????

 

-End-


	5. The Legendary Swordswoman

“Princess, we have to talk. As you should know by now, by failing my mission of assassinating you, Tetsu will surely send more forces after you. Even if all of us were to fight his clan right now, we would still be overpowered and defeated.” Tetsu, leader of the Red Crimson, has set out from the Zero Dimension into our dimension to capture and kill Hanabi Van Astrea, a demon princess of the Zero Dimension. Damn it, what can we do to stop this…shit… “Regardless we have to protect Hanabi! She’s like family to us, right Souta?” Yukina grabs onto my arm and tugs on it profusely. “Nevertheless, if Master Kentaro wants me to fight by his side, I will do so willingly till death.” Kyo falls on one knee and bows down towards me. “You don’t have to do that…” I carry her back up and turn around to Hanabi. “Hey Hana, no matter what we are all by your side, eventually we can solve this problem, trust us.” Her smile melt the walls of my heart and captured it, even in a dire situation like this, Hanabi seemed unafraid as she walked up towards me and embraced me. “With you beside me, there’s nothing in the world that can ever scare me, thank you, all of you for being by my side to help me…I could never ask for more…”

 

               The next day, I attended my regular Kendo Club activity, why am I in this dreadful and boring club? The answer is simple, the Kendo Club has been reducing in population as of late because people felt that the way of Kendo was old-fashioned and boring and also because there are many new clubs out there that are just more popular. One day the captain of the club appeared at my classroom’s entrance when everyone left but me, I remember her stepping in saying, “Souta Kentaro, you are a great man and despite what everyone else says about you, I think you…” I stopped her right there, “There’s no need to sugarcoat things, if you guys lack people, I’ll just join your club besides no popular club would accept me.” It was at that moment, she placed her hand over my shoulder and shook her head, “I’m not sugarcoating things, I just happen to chance upon you now and then, there was the time you helped a stray cat by giving it love and food daily, even if it’s raining, you would still accompany it. There are also small little things you do that catches my attention, for instance remember that 7-11 store you went to two days ago? That girl behind you really wanted that bun but it’s the only one left, you were about to pay for it but said you didn’t have enough cash, if I’m not wrong, you did have the money, just that you were kind enough to let her buy it…anyways my name is Misashi, nice to meet you!” Yes, I remember now, she was the first person in school to ever understand who I really am and she never despised or hated me…

 

               “Ouch…” “Souta! Pay attention, don’t space out!” I fell onto the floor after a strike from Misashi’s bamboo sword, she reached out to offer me her hand, pulling me up. After a while of practice, we both decided to take a break. “Souta, are you alright? Lately you haven’t been able to concentrate much, is something or someone bothering you?” Misashi asks me in a soft and caring voice, she places her left hand over my right hand then scooping it up. Looking into my eyes, she says, “Look Souta, you are really talented at the art of sword fighting and to be completely honest with you, you may even surpass me one day. If there’s anything bothering you please tell me, you know I’m always here for you.” Should I tell her about Hanabi and Kyo? Does she even know anything about the Van Astrea? “Misashi, I’m really fine, it’s just a small matter but thank you for your concern.” However her face looks uncertain as if she could see right through me, “Alright then, practice ends here for today everyone, thank you all for the hardwork!”

 

               After the club was dismissed, I headed my way back home with Misashi’s face in my head. “Should I have told her? It’s too obvious when I lie, she must have known something was amiss, but I can’t get her involved in this.” I was right, Tetsu of the Red Crimson may attack Hanabi at any given moment and that would put everyone in peril, I wouldn’t want to see Misashi hurt or even worse…dead… “Look out Souta!” A loud and sharp high-pitched sound ricocheted in my ears, before me was a warrior seemingly from an era before ours. He had long black hair that covered his face as he was donned in an ancient samurai ropes, in his hands was a katana that seemed to be emitting a dark aura resembling death itself. “What the fuck…is that…” A hand grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. “Misashi? What are you doing here?” Misashi stood before me with a katana in her hands, “Leave, Souta!” There was no way in hell Misashi can defeat such an overwhelming foe…

 

               “Master!” That voice! Kyo rushed towards me and checked to see if I had any wounds, then she turned around facing the evil samurai but instead her eyes diverted to Misashi as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “Master Kentaro, do you know this girl?” I nodded, “She’s my close friend, please help her!” She shook her head and smiled, “She will be fine just lay low with me, I would only interfere with her swordplay.” At this point in time, I was confused and could not understand what Kyo was trying to tell me. *clang* *clang* The sound of swords clashing could be heard, a part of me really wanted to help her but even I knew, the caliber of this fight was way above me, Misashi was always skilled in the art of swordplay. However, she would never attend any competitions and tournaments, the school soon caught on and cut a generous amount of fund from our club, people mocked her by saying she was a coward, too afraid to lose…

 

               Three years ago…

 

               “Souta, have you found any club to join yet?” My mother asked as she pet my head gently. “Stop it mum, people are watching…I’m in the Kendo Club…” “Ahhh, Misashi-chan, she must be your captain, right? She’s a really great person, if anything were to happen, you can count on her to help you Souta.” How does mum know her? Whatever like I’d care… During Kendo practice, I would always catch her sparring against adults and even some masters of Kendo, soon enough I would always end up peeping at her spares instead of practicing, from her way of fighting, I would stay up late at night to mimic how she fights and before long I was only second to her in the club. After Crisis Zero, I lost interest in Kendo as the matches and spares stopped but one day I walked up to her asking, “Misashi, you are amazing at Kendo, why don’t you go for competitions? You could easily defeat anyone in your path!” Misashi smiled and started to laugh at me, “Souta…Souta, I practice kendo because I enjoy it and I enjoy imparting my knowledge of kendo to my juniors including you. My fighting days are behind me, nevermind you wouldn’t understand what that means but right now, I have a job to do and that is to train you…”

 

               “Tired yet? Can’t even defeat a girl like me? You call yourself a samurai?” Misashi mocks the samurai as he lunged at her with strikes from every direction. The movement of their katanas were so fast my eyes were unable to catch up with them, this was the first time I have ever seen Misashi at her full strength, “Is Misashi even human?” “No, of course not.” Kyo replied. What…what…the hell? “This girl you call Misashi is a spirit guardian. She has been the guardian of the east human dimension for many centuries already, have you heard of Miyamoto Musashi?” “Wait, Musashi is Misashi? Musashi is a girl? What?”

 

               “So the acclaimed most powerful swordsman is a woman? I’ll get rid of you quickly, Crimson Slash!” The samurai dashes towards Misashi at breakneck speed with his katana raised high in the air. “Niten Ichi!” In a split second, Misashi dashed through the samurai and at the end of her dash, her hands were pointed towards the sides and in each hand, she held a katana, one red and one blue. The samurai soon collapsed as his body split into two. “The ancient style of double katana wielding, that is what she specializes at.” Kyo points out as she helped me back up onto my feet. *whoosh* Misashi dashes right beside us with one katana at Kyo’s neck. “What is the infamous assassin Tsukuyomi doing here? Are you with Souta?” Kyo nodded her head profusely fearing for her own life, “YES YES I AM WITH HIM!” Misashi then releases her grip on her katanas and they instantly degraded into dust and was blown away by the passing breeze.

 

               “Souta, she probably told you my true identity already, but let me give you a proper introduction. I am Musashi, legendry swordsman and the spirit guardian of the east to protect humans from evil. However, I am also Misashi, captain of the Sendou Kendo Club, Souta’s close friend…so please don’t view me as Musashi but as Misashi…sorry for hiding this from you, but I have been given the task by your mother to train and to protect you at all costs. I should have told you but…I’m truly sorry.” Misashi bows down towards me with tears in her eyes.

 

               “There’s no need to bow, thank you so much for saving me, if it weren’t for you, I would probably be dead by now. Why would that samurai suddenly attack me though, he said Crimson slash, could he be one of Tetsu’s man?” I turned my head over to Kyo who then nodded her head. “He must have known you are harboring Hanabi…” “Hanabi? The girl from our school? So, you do know she’s a Van Astrea?” Misashi looks at me in surprise. “Yes, she’s currently at my place as a resident I suppose?” Misashi crossed her arms and let out a sigh, “I see no harm or threats in her so I shall not eliminate her even though she is a demon princess, however those after her and you are evil. Souta, take this. It’s a pendant that allows you to call for me if you are ever in danger and need help, it will instantly teleport me over to your location regardless of what I am doing.” She pried open my hand and placed the pendant onto my palm.

 

               “Anyways, see you at school tomorrow, rest well and take care, Tsukuyomi keep an eye on him in case he is ever in trouble again.” Misashi turns around and walks away. “Kyo, she’s hurt…” When she handed me the pendant, I could see the bottom of her sleeve stained red, it must have been a slash from the samurai earlier. Whoever you are Tetsu, I swear on my life, I will make you pay, I will end you…


	6. HEART

“Steady your pace before you strike!” Misashi parries my shot and delivers a powerful blow to my abdomen. “Souta!” Hanabi rushes towards me with a worried face. “Misashi, you don’t have to hit him so hard!” Placing my hand on Hanabi’s shoulder, I reassured her everything was fine. “She has to be hard on me so that I can improve my swordplay, if not I doubt I can protect you and those I care for from the Red Crimson.” Hanabi looks into my eyes with concern but soon she nodded her head, “I understand, but don’t push yourself too hard, I’ll be worried…”

 

               After Hanabi left the backyard, Misashi lifted her bamboo sword up again, “Concentrate Souta…” As our swords clashed repeatedly, I could feel my reactions and attack speed increasing. Misashi soon jumped up into the air striking down at me with full strength, I swiftly spin around successfully evading her attack then I lunge forward at her with a clear strike right ahead of me. I thought to myself that surely, I had her where I wanted, I was going to triumph against her. However, she immediately crouched down, narrowly avoiding my strike before reaching out and grabbing my wrist. Before I knew it, I was thrown forward and placed in an arm-lock. “I give…I give…” Releasing her grip on me, Misashi helped me up and smiled. “You almost had me there, I honestly never expected you to evade my strike. You really surprised me back there.” From then on, I started to practice my sword fighting skills with Misashi endlessly whenever I had free time on my hands.

 

               “Yuki-chan! Have you seen Souta?” Yukina points toward my room whilst reading the latest addition of Magical Girl Kyoko. Meanwhile in my room, “Remember Souta, by meditating, one is able to relax his or her vital points to allow one’s body to fully use the ki energy within them.” My eyes were closed shut, crossing my legs together, my breathing started to become more steady and slow. I could feel a burning energy within my chest as I started to picture this energy travelling through my body, Hanabi suddenly opens my door room and leaps onto me. “Souta! Let’s go shopping! I want to buy more clothes! Please!”

 

               “Excuse me demon princess, but you are interrupting us right now, I need you to leave now or I will use force if necessary…” Hanabi ignores her and looks at me with pleading eyes. “Hanabi, go away please don’t disturb me now, go find Yukina or someone else, I’m busy.” I close my eyes again and started my meditation. Hanabi prods her index fingers together and puffs up her cheeks, “But..I just want to…nevermind…” She gets up and leaves the room quietly…

 

               The next day after school, “Hey Souta! Let’s go to the arcade today! You still owe you another stuffed puppy for Sniffles.” Hanabi grabs onto my arm and pulls herself close to me. “Sorry Hanabi, ask Yukina I have to hurry to my Kendo Club to practice with Misashi…” I release myself from her grasp and hurry towards the Kendo Room. Hanabi just stood there silent without any retaliation and noise…

 

               The days passed quickly and soon enough I was able to grasp control over some of my Ki energy, I am now able to transfer this energy onto certain parts of my body quickly to reduce damage taken from attacks. “Thank you so much Misashi, I do feel stronger now.” Misashi smiled and her face started blushing a bit, “Well, I did what I could…if you practice more, Ki can also be used on offense. Besides this is no big deal, you are the son of…nevermind…so see you tomorrow, bye!” Misashi picks up her belongings and head for the changing room. I’m the son of? Forget it, anyways I should get home soon before it gets too late.

 

               “Souta! Could you hand me my shampoo? I decided to take a quick shower but I think I left it outside on the bench!” I heard Misashi’s voice coming from the female’s changing room. “Don’t worry, there is no one else here…” What? The female changing room? Thoughts of Misashi’s body started forming in my mind involuntarily…what the heck…I shook my head profusely, getting rid of the dirty thoughts in my head. “I’m coming in…” I pushed the door open and unzipped Misashi’s sporting bag. Inside her bag was a clean folded towel, I gently lifted the towel up and placed my hand deeper into the bag. I grabbed onto what felt like a shampoo bottle and took my hand out, “Misashi here you go…wait!” Her spare bra accidentally hooked onto my fingers when I took the bottle of shampoo out. However, Misashi gently opened her door and reached out, her fingers hooked onto the right strap of her bra.

 

               I instinctively yank the bottle and bra backwards to quickly retract my hand, instead I pulled Misashi out of the cubicle along with the bra as she tripped over the wet floor and fell forward. *slop* I could feel two wet and weighted objects pressed against my chest, as I looked up I saw Misashi’s lips, I could feel her breath against my face as she exhaled. “Sou…ta…” Misashi’s face suddenly turns completely red as she displayed a mixed look of shock and embarrassment. “Close your eyes dummy!” Misashi pressed her palms over my eyes and lets out a shriek of embarrassment. “I promise they are closed!” I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and I tried not to think about the situation at hand but to no avail. “Souta? Your thing…its…pervert…PERVERT!” She jumps up in shock and wraps her arms around her breasts to cover them. There Misashi-senpai stood before me with nothing on, she looks just like how I would picture her nude and with that shy expression on her face, she totally makes me feel like…stop…control yourself idiot… I immediately get back up and hand her the towel from her bag.

 

               She snatched it off my hand and quickly wraps the towel around her body, then she started at me, “You saw it, didn’t you…” Her eyes darted away from me, seemingly trying her best to avoid eye-contact. Well now she thinks I’m a creep, there goes the first and only person in my school to ever be my friend… “Sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to see your…I mean this is an accident I swear…” I bow down towards her with my hands at my sides. *Silence* After a while, Misashi crouched down to look at me, “I’m just messing with you.” She stood up straight again and started to laugh like a hyena. “You actually…actually fell for it! I’ve lived so long, trust me I have seen and done anything you can possibly imagine, besides being a female, sometimes it gets boring without some company and fun.” She reached out towards me and smiles, “Honestly I knew it was an accident but I wanted to see how you would react, I was right, your reaction was just so cute!” Huh? I looked at her in disbelief and confusion, “What…so…oh…you…” Misashi slaps me on the back and points at the exit, “I need to get changed, you should go home too, it’s getting late already.” As I walked home that day, my whole impression of Misashi changed, who knew she had such a fun yet mischievous side to her. The more I thought about her, the faster my heart started to beat…

 

               Once I reached home, I made my way back to my room and lay down flat on my bed. “Misashi…stop it Souta…she’s too good for you, I’ll go take a bath to cleanse my mind…” I got back up and prepared my change as I head to my bathroom. As I made my way there, I passed by Hanabi, she looked at me for a second before turning away and heading back to her own room. Yukina soon follows and looks at me with concern, “Do you know what’s with Hana? She seems so down lately…I hope she’s alright? Maybe…Onii…you are a monster! How could you? You’re only 16! You better take responsibility to animal!” “What? No way, it’s not like that!” Yukina stares into my eyes, “Fine, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt but really go talk to her, I’m worried…”

 

               Placing my clothes aside, I walked towards Hanabi’s room. *knock knock* “Hey, Hanabi, I’m coming in ok?” I gently push the door open only to see Hanabi sitting on her bed hugging her legs against her chest. I sat down behind her against her back, “Yukina told me…I mean…I noticed that you seem different, is everything all right?” Hanabi doesn’t say a word… “Errr…Hanabi, I realized I haven’t been free the past week cause of my training but…” “Hey, Souta… Do you think it was right for me to come here? Should I go back to my world and be who I was meant to be? Who am I to you?” Hanabi whispers and soon I could tell her voice becoming shaky as if she was starting to cry. Without hesitation, I turned around and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

 

               “Hanabi, don’t think that way… Ever since you came, my life has become so different, I feel like I have a new reason to live, I want to know who I am, what this is all about and most importantly, I want to help and protect you… Honestly, I’m an awkward, anti-social freak, no one even wants to be talk to me nevertheless be my friend…” Hanabi turns around towards me holding back her tears, she lay her head against my chest and stammers, “No…no…to them you may be a freak…but...to me…Souta will always be my hero, someone I look up to and care for…” Hero? Me? Hanabi… “I can’t say for sure who you are to me, but what I can say is that whenever I’m with you, I feel stronger and brave, when you are close to me, I start to fumble and panic, my heart…it beats faster and…” At that moment, I felt that pair of lips again, pressing down hard against my dry and hard lips. Hanabi smiles and pins me onto her bed, her eye turned from the usual blue to a pink hue. “Souta, I can help you answer that question…just follow my lead, trust me, this will be fun and exciting…” I could feel her right-hand reach beneath my shirt as her fingers ran over my abs towards my chest. She started to rub her thigh against my crotch whilst kissing my left ear and licking it.

 

               “Hanabi…hey…this isn’t you, cut it out…” I tried to push her back a little but I felt a strong surge of strength push me down further onto the bed. “You will never escape my…Souta?” The pink in her eyes disappear as she quickly dismounts herself off my body. “Hanabi are you fine? For a second, you weren’t yourself…” Hanabi inches backwards onto the far end of the bed, spacing herself apart from me. “Leave me alone…go away…I’m sorry, go!” Hanabi thrusts her palm towards me sending a strong wave of air against me, knocking me off the bed. “Hanabi…” Yukina suddenly enters the room and pulls me back, “Give her some space and time alone…” As the door closes in front of me, I knew I had to do something about this…


	7. The End?

“Hey Hana, it’s time for dinner…Hana?” Yukina gently opens Hanabi’s door. Hanabi approaches the door and walks by Yukina smiling, “Thank you, let’s go down now.” Normally Hanabi would be enthusiastic about the meal we are having that day, constantly asking Yukina all the dishes she makes and food in the human world, something is off. Hanabi has been like this ever since that day when she pushed me out, it’s my fault this is happening to her, I must take responsibility.

 

               After dinner around 8pm, Hanabi wipes her mouth with a cloth and heads towards her room, I reached out and rest my hand on her shoulder. “Hanabi, I’m heading out for a walk, there is a newly opened arcade just around the corner, Sniffles still needs a playmate, right?” Hanabi looks back at me and nods her head quietly before heading back into her room to change. “Onii-chan, don’t screw this up alright? She’s a good girl.” Yukina glares at me with an evil smirk across her face. “I’m not going to hit on her…you’re overthinking too much…”

 

               Minutes later, Hanabi walked back down to the main entrance wearing the blouse we bought that day at the mall and a pair of denim shorts. My eyes were glued onto her, I was definitely captivated by her beauty, even with such simple and casual cloths, she looks just like an angel sent from the heavens, the irony. “Is there something on my face?” Hanabi asks in embarrassment, “No, nothing, quick we should head out before it closes.” I grab onto Hanabi’s arm and we ran towards the arcade, from the corner of my eye, I could see Hanabi smile, even if it was a faint one, her smile was as pretty as ever, making me feel like I have been taking her beauty for granted.

 

               “Wow! It’s huge Souta!” Hanabi stares at the newly opened arcade two blocks away from my house in awe and amazement. “The claw machine Souta! There! There!” Hanabi’s excitement seemed to have returned as she dashed towards the giant claw machine, pointing towards a unicorn at the edge of the machine. “You want that huh, this might be a little tricky…” I crouch down analyzing possible ways to get a shot at catching this unicorn, however, it was near impossible and would require a lot of luck. Maybe I should tell her to try another…no…she wants this, I have to get it for her, even if I die!

 

               “It’s a piece of cake Hanabi, just sit back and relax!” One attempt soon turned into five, before long it turned into twenty. “Hey, Souta…if it’s too hard, it’s fine…” “No, I can do it, I have to, just wait.” I’m not going to give up, I want to make Hanabi happy, I want to see her smile again, I know I haven’t been spending time with her and I have been pushing her aside, this is my fault and I alone must clean up this mess. Minutes later, I was down to my last coin, I realized I have spent more than 3000 yen already… Come on, I just need one more try, I can’t let her down… Suddenly, I could feel a warm pair of hands cup over my own. “Let’s try to win this together.” Hanabi smiles and holds on tightly to my hands, yes, I can do this! “Alright, here we go!” I carefully placed the claw right at the head of the unicorn and angled the drop perfectly, there is no way we can miss this! “Go Hanabi!” Hanabi smashes down on the button screaming, “Let’s go!” *error* *error*

 

               We both looked up and realized the machine started to beep like crazy, “Error! Error!” As we both looked back down, we realized Hanabi has accidentally smashed the button so hard, the machine’s control panel broke into two. “Souta…” “Hanabi…” We both stare at each other before the shop manager rushed towards us demanding us to pay. Hanabi grabs onto my waist as a pair of devil-like wings formed on her back, “Hang on tight!” Before long, she had flew into the sky holding onto me tightly. “Wait, you could fly all along? You never told me!” Hanabi sticks out her tongue and squints her eyes, “Because you never asked.”

 

               After making sure there was a distance between us and the arcade, Hanabi landed back down and her wings began to disappear as she asked if I was hurt. “I’m fine Hanabi, you?” Hanabi nods and started laughing, “I actually broke the machine! Can you believe that? I’m so dumb.” Her face turned red whilst laughing, I couldn’t help but laugh along with her. “Well we couldn’t get the unicorn though, sorry…” Hanabi shook her head and wraps her arms around my neck, “I had a lot of fun, even if you didn’t win it, you tried your best. I know I have been down lately and that might have affected you and Yukina, I’m sorry…” I grab onto her waist and smiled, “You know, I realized lately, you changed me a lot, in a good way of course, the way you act, the way you look, your smile, everything about you. Without that, I might never be the same again, I should be apologizing, I am sorry Hanabi for taking you for granted. Hanabi, I…” My heart started to beat like wild and my head felt light and dizzy, should I say it? Hanabi looks at me as if she was ready for it, “I..I love you…” I could see tears forming in Hanabi’s eyes as she smiled brightly, “Me too…Souta…I love you too!” Hanabi wraps around my neck tighter as she pulled my face towards her.

 

               “Master I’m sorry to interrupt your lovely moment with this demon but my radar is picking up a hostile unit close by, whoever it is probably sensed her using her powers just now.” Kyo appeared out of the shadows and knelt on my knee behind me. “Kyo…what the hell…how long have you been stalking us…” I was taken aback and quickly let go of Hanabi, Hanabi quickly released her grip on me and looks away with her hands over her face. “I was just ensuring your safety Master, besides if this demon here were to cross the line, I will personally end her…” End her? Not again… “Besides that, is he or she Red Crimson’s?” Kyo nodded her head as the Tsukino-ha appeared on her hand again, “Master and Hanabi please be on guard, they might appear any moment now.” That’s right, I can summon Misashi to help us! I reached into my pocket for the pendant but it wasn’t there, oh crap! I left the pendant on my desk…how careless of me…

 

               “So this is where my foolish princess was all along…come back home princess, the king wants a word with you. Please don’t make this hard for me.” A tall figure approached us, he was donned in a white cloak with black metallic armor, he looked towards me with a sinister grin, “You must be Souta-kun, right? I did some background check on you, it says you are half human and half…ooo…interesting…” Am I not human? What is he saying? The evil figure raises up his hand and in his palm, electric sparks started to form in, “Inazumai no yari…” Lightning strikes his body and races towards his palm, in a split moment, a spear forged of lightning formed in his hand and his eye lit up blue with sparks flowing throughout his body. “Master, this is bad, that is a Van Astrea General, he isn’t Red Crimson, the Lightning Warrior of Van Astrea…we are no match for him…retreat now with the princess while I hold him…” *clang* The lightning warrior charges towards Kyo with his spear interrupting her sentence by forcing her to defend with her blade.

 

               “The legendary Moonblade against my Lightning Spear, this is a battle to behold! I will crush you girl and end you quickly!” The warrior slashes Kyo repeatedly left and right in quick repetition, the only thing Kyo could do was to defend herself from all the mighty blows she was receiving. There must be a way I can help… “Crimson Binding!” Hanabi raises both hands and channels a spell onto the warrior, red rings formed around the warrior and began to shrink, locking his arms together. “How dare you interfere with our battle!” The warrior stomps his foot on the ground sending a huge bolt of lightning onto himself breaking the rings hence setting him free. Kyo was able to space herself between her and the warrior whilst trying to catch her breath. Hanabi turns around and looks at me with uncertainty in her eyes, “Souta…we cannot defeat him right now, run! Get Yukina and Misashi here, we need backup! We will hold him back for a while but hurry please!” The warrior lunges at Kyo again this time grabbing her arm and pinning her to the ground, Kyo lets out a shriek of pain as the warrior bends her arm in an unorthodox way. “Crimson Fist!” Hanabi charges forward sending a punch towards the warrior forcing him to back off away from Kyo. Kyo gets back up instantly but her left arm was clearly injured as she dropped her blade, holding tightly onto her left arm. Hanabi places her hands on the injured arm and almost instantly, Kyo’s arm started to move naturally again. Exchange between blade and spear occurred once more as the two clashed again in a tight battle.

 

               Am I useless? Is getting help the only thing I can do now? Kyo and Hanabi are fighting for their lives and mine but all I can do is to watch them struggle? Why…why am I so useless?!?! Suddenly I saw Kyo’s body fly past me and her blade fell right in front of me, I turned around to see her coughing out blood and there was a huge gash on her right arm. I turned back to see Hanabi being choked by the warrior as she gripped back tightly on his arm. “Crimson…” The warrior instinctively smashed her against the ground stopping her from chanting her spell. I fell onto my knees and pounded my fist on the ground repeatedly, “Let go of her! I will fucking kill you bastard!” Before I knew it, I felt a strange and powerful energy course through my veins, I could feel power and strength become one with me. Before me a blade of light appeared seemingly calling out for me, I reached out my arm to grab onto the sword and suddenly my body started to shine. What is going on? My mind suddenly blacked out…


End file.
